Fanbrose
by FilthyFictions
Summary: Dean Ambrose isn't what everybody see's, see what happens when he runs in to a fan that will change his life completely in a way he never expected


Nina wasn't sure why she was here, she barely even liked Daniel Bryan, I mean he was cool and a go getter but he didn't have the style she liked. But then it was better than meeting no one and it made her friend happy and to be honest she was over the moon that Monday night Raw was going to be in the All-state arena tonight and it was going to be off the hook.

"Ladies and Gentlemen if I may have your attention please," someone said over a microphone. "Due to unforeseen circumstances, WWE World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan cannot make it tonight," the guy said, "We offer a full refund for those who would like one, In replacement of Mr Bryan WWE United States Champion Dean Ambrose will be arriving shortly.

"Wait, what?" Nina said looking to Tori, "Dean's replacing him?" Nina's breathing got heavy, "What?" she laughed this was the best news ever. Dean was her number one, since the first time she watched NXT before The Shield gig, the one who kept her interested in wrestling.

"Calm down, stay alive," Tori laughed as she looked over at Nina her cheeks were red her eyes wide and bulge but she was barely breathing. "Deep breaths Nins" she laughed. Nina shook her head and joined in on the laughing. "Lucky you wore your Ambrose shirt huh?" Tori laughed, Nina smiled looking at her black shirt that said 'Believe in Ambrose' in white lettering.

"Right," Nina laughed. "I told you, its fate," she winked at her friend.

Dean Ambrose – really he was the next big thing, the WWE knew it. They knew the fans cared about his crazy character and wanted to see him too well and they also knew that he would never say no to the fans that supported him to be quiet frank they knew that to damn well, it was okay for him to drive eight hours on two hours sleep, do a signing before Monday Night Raw, work his ass off some times wrestling multiple matches then doing it all over again.

He took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror; this rest room was the last stop between him and two hours of being second best. "Soon Ambrose," he said softy to himself, he was a better character he was more talented, he just needed to sit tight and it would pay off, like it did in every other company. He took one last look in the mirror glad for a moment that he was always tired so none of the fans would notice. He jumped up and down and shook his head a little as he walked out of the bathroom. "Let's do this," he said confidently following the event security to the stage that had been set up.

The crowd cheered and Chanted his name, it was pretty humbling for Dean it made him remember why he did this, he remembered being in one of these lines before everything fucked up as a child. The kids started coming through, eventually they all started looking the same the more that came through, the ones that were too nervous to talk where cute, it made Dean smile however the ones that cried, were over the top annoying, he just wanted to slam them in to the ground.

"No please don't leave me, I would never leave you in a time like this" Dean heard a girl say he looked up and saw the girl next in line grabbing hold of her friends arm trying to keep her in line. "Dude if you leave, our friend ship is over," she laughed, her friend shook her head and walked off anyway with a smirk. Dean smiled as he finished up with the kid in front of him growing a smirk of his own as he looked up at the girl walking over. She was grinning wide and her green eyes were sparkling, she was wearing a shirt he hadn't seen before, it was plain black and read 'Believe in Ambrose,'

"Friends, huh?" Dean laughed as she stopped in front of him.

"Yeah, who needs them, right?" she laughed nervously.

Nina looked down at him she could have passed out right now, not to sure if she was breathing as she looked down in to his crystal blue eye that were even more perfect in person then they were on the TV. His eyes dropped to her shirt.

"Nice tee, I haven't seen that one before,"

"Oh right," she laughed looking down at it her clothes. "Gotta believe," she laughed nervously, she could have hit herself how much more of an idiot could she make of herself out to be.

"What's your name beautiful?" Dean asked looking back up into her eyes putting his hand out for the poster book she was holding on to for dear life.

Nina had to stop her jaw from hitting the ground, what did he just call her? "ah. . . I . . . I.m. . . I'm Nina," she stuttered handing over the book.

Dean laughed as he opened to the page. Nina's eyes bulged, she'd forgotten she had graffiti'd the page. Dean smile there was an arrow pointing at Dean's ass saying 'Ambooty' he'd heard that one before but the arrow pointing to his face saying 'Ambeauty'.

"Oh that's cute," he laughed looking up at Nina who was blushing uncontrollably. He grinned. "What do you prefer, The Ambooty or the Ambeauty?" he smirked.

Oh dear lord, Nina had no idea what to say, passing out was likely and soon. "Both," she answered grinning.

"Good answer," he said looking in her eyes. This girl was obviously as nervous as hell but there was something about her that he couldn't quiet put his finger on.

Nina held his gaze, standing across a table from this man, she never wanted it to end but he looked so run down, his hair was messy his eyes were tired, like he was barely keeping them open. "You look tired," she said reaching forward brushing his hear out of his eyes. "Are you alright?"

Dean froze her soft hands on his forehead sent chills through his body. "Yeah," he laughed, looking down to her book, her touch for that half a second made him feel insanely human his stomach flipped. "It's hard on the road sometimes," he said honestly signing his name.

"Yeah, I understand," she smiled. "We . . . the fans," she said motioning around the building, "Really appreciate everything you do for us,"

"That baby girl, is exactly why we do it,"

Nina snapped her eyes to his, was he flirting her? What the hell? He looked away then signed the paper.

"Thanks," she smiled, offering her arms for a hug, seeing how much further she could push her luck, he stood up and wrapped his arms around her she grabbed hold of him, her hug was warmer then he had ever felt, he didn't want to let go. . . gosh, she was a fan, what the hell was he thinking?

He pulled back and smiled taking her in one last time before she walked away.


End file.
